Beyblade Loserchef
by striker86
Summary: Check how the story ends...
1. Chapter 1

Beyblade Masterchef

" **Welcome the next masterchef season."** Tithi says.

" **I Tithi Pathanay will be your host this year and we will have many guests**." Tithi says.

" **The contestants are Tsubasa Otori, Gingka Hagane, Masamune Kadoya, Madoka Amano, Benkei Hanawa, Kyoya Tategami, Chris Patt, King Kong, Hikaru Hasama, Kenta Yumia, Zeo Abyss, Toby Clockwork, Aguma Tux and Dynamis Rosepetal."** Tithi says.

" **In the first round there will be a match between the legends who have won 15 times each and never gave anyone else a chance. The first match will be between Masamune Kadoya and King Kong."** Tithi says.

" **In the first round you have to make food for Ash Ketchum, the cat of Ryo Hagane who is very stubborn and eats nothing but cat food. You have to make a dish that Ash will eat and will get start hating cat food."** Tithi says.

" **The second match will be between Benkei Hanawa and Zeo Abyss, following will be the battle between Toby Clockwork and Dynamis Rosepetal."** Tithi says.

" **Then Gingka Hagane vs Tusbasa Otori,**

 **Kyoya Tategmai vs Hikaru Hasama,**

 **Aguma Tux vs Kenta Yumia,**

 **Chris Patt vs Madoka Amano."**

" **Everyone will get different challenges, the first one has been revealed and the match will start tomorrow between the legendries."** Tithi says.

 **Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

" **Now then the time has come for the legendary battle between the legends."** Tithi says.

" **First up comes Masamune Kadoya and against him is King Kong. Now go to your stations."** Tithi says.

They both go to their stations.

" **3 2 1 let it cook!"** Tihi says.

Masamune takes out a pan and puts cheese on it. When the cheese gets black, he puts Tsubasa's hair in it and deep fries it by mixing his socks and chicken in it.

King on the other hand makes eggs with sausages, cheese and dawn paratha in it.

Both of them finish at the same time and say that **"our luxurious dishes are ready."**

When King sees Masamune's dish he laughs and says **"You'll never beat me with this dish as I have made something that my grandfather Gordon Ramsay taught me."**

" **Well your grandfather is nothing compared to my grandfather, the number one cook Justin Heater."** Masamune says.

They both keep arguing until Ash arrives and both present their dishes to him.

Masamune takes the dish and puts it in front of Ash and says **"If you don't eat it, I'll kill Misty."** On this, Ash immediately eats it and unwillingly gives a growl that it was yummy. Masamune gets 30 out of 30 points.

Then King takes his dish and presents it in front of Ash and says **"Eat it and I will give you the autograph of the strongest blader and cook, King Kong."**

Ash comes and smells it. After smelling he turns himself around and poops on the food. On this King gets 25 out 30 points.

" **Whatttttttttt but the cat didn't even eat it."** Masamune says. **"And how did he get so many points?"**

" **Well he did smell it and it's very rare to see Ash smell something."** Ryo says.

" **Therefore Masamune advances to the second round."** Tithi says, while the legendary King leaves the arena.

" **The next match will be between Benkei Hanawa and Zeo Abbys. In this round they will have to cook while blindfolded. We will not take responsibility of them dying in this kitchen while blindfolded in front of the fire."** Tithi says.

" **The next match will take place tomorrow, until then everyone can go meet their grandfathers."** Tithi says.

* * *

 **Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

" **Babababuuuulllllll I will crush you Zeo. Just pray that you don't die."** Benkei says.

" **Look who's talking. I'll crush you and cook over your large stomach."** Zeo says.

" **We have had this round about 8 times and every time one of the contestants dies and once, both died."** Tithi says.

" **Okay let's begin and you have to cook for your rivals in beyblade."** Tithi says.

" **Zeo will cook for Jack and the peacock stalk and Benkei will cook for Masamune."** Tithi says.

" **Who said Benkei is my rival?"** Mr. Legendary says.

" **Well you can't go against the rules and once during a battle Benkei called himself number one too."** Ryo says.

" **Oh if that's the case then I'll accept, don't worry you'll win for sure Zeo as he insulted the number 1 blader by calling himself number 1."** Masamune says.

" **3 2 1 let it cook!"** Tithi aunty says.

Benkei goes to his station, takes out the ingredients for making a cake. In the cake he puts chocolate, caramel, nuts, batteries, wires and nail polish removers.

Zeo on the other hand takes blueberries, blackberries, tissue paper, lizards and mixes it with his feet as he does not know where the spoon is.

(They both do not know what ingredients they have taken as they are blindfolded)

While putting the unknown mixture in the oven, Benkei burns his hand and drops the mixture on the floor. He licks it to check if it is still eligible, but accidently licks Zeo's foot and says **"Oh no it's all wet and sweaty, I'll have to make something else or the legendary Masamune will not be satisfied."**

Zeo decides to make a peacock lasagna. He takes a bowl and throws all the ingredients in it. the lizards however slip out of his hand and while trying to catch it he accidentally takes hold of Benkei's mixture and considers it his own ingredients and throws it in the bowl. Then he puts it on deep fry, however, while licking it to check if it is cooked or not, he burns his tongue. However as the tongue hurts and disturbs him in the cooking he cuts it down.

Then Tithi shouts **"Five minutes left. Go go go!"**

Benkei takes an icing bag by checking from under the cloth (cheating). Then he writes **"I admit you are the number one blader and cook."**

Zeo on the other hand finishes the lasagna which in reality is looking like a bowl of garbage.

" **Time up."** Tithi says.

" **Well played bablu."** Benkei says.

" **dahdadadadadaddadada"** Zeo says.

The judges, Masamune and Jack go and taste it. Even though Masamune doesn't have anything to taste he starts to cry just by seeing the statement and gives him 10 out of 10.

Jack eats the lasagna and admits that it is disgusting but as he doesn't want his rival to lose from one like Masamune he gives him 20 out of 10. **"Therefore Zeo wins."** Tithi says.

" **Whattttttttttt is that even fair?"** Masamune says.

" **Chori chori kad kad kay karad pya pya u know you boom boom yay."**

" **Whatttttttt is this a celebration song for his victory?"** Masamune says.

" **No its my ringtone you idiot."** Zeo writes.

Zeo picks up the call and seems very happy then he ends it.

" **I'm quitting, you win Benkei."** Zeo writes.

" **Whattttttt what happened who was it?"** Benkei says.

" **It was my girlfriend who said she was ready to do a double suicide with me as it has always been dream since I was a kid."** Zeo writes.

" **Adios losers. I'm going to die."** Zeo writes and leaves the kabar khana (masterchef kitchen or garbage can).

" **The next match will be between Toby and Dynamis."** Tithi says.

* * *

 **Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

" **Now then let's give you the preview about the next match. Both the contestants have to cook using their feet only. Any use of hands or anything expect their feet will get them disqualified."** Tithi says.

" **3 2 1 let it cook."** Tithi says

Dynamis goes to the pantry and picks up onions, peaches, chocolates and bhindiyan with his feet. Then he puts them all in a bowl and picks up the spoon with his feet. However it slips out so for stirring he stomps in the bowl with his feet. The he puts it on deep fry and goes to the pantry to get some chocolate cockroaches.

On the other hand Toby takes a turkey, tomatoes, mangoes and w's. Then he squishes them with his feet and tastes by licking his feet.

" **Toby is eliminated."** Tithi aunty says.

" **Whatttttttttttttttttttt?"** Toby says.

" **This means I won."** Dynamis says.

" **However Dynamis too is out."** Tithi says.

" **Whatttttttttttttttttttttt?"** Dynamis says.

" **Don't you know the ahmiat of khana?"** Tithi says.

" **What did you say?"** Dynamis says.

" **I mean don't you know the importance of food? We had given you fake rules and the first one to say that I won't touch food with my feet was to be the winner."** Tithi says.

" **But you both showed no resistance. This means that none of you will advance to the next round."** Tithi says.

" **I wasn't taught anything like this."** Toby says.

" **That is because you live in a poor family."** Tithi says.

" **But we once went out to eat anday wala burger (egg burger)."** Toby says.

" **Wow I never got the chance to eat it."** Dynamis says.

" **All we could do was go out to a five star hotel and it had been my dream to eat desi sasta food."** Dynamis says.

" **I'll take you out for it you poor guy."** Toby says.

" **Ok now you can leave the arena to eat your anday wala burger."** Tithi says.

" **Let's go Dynamis."** Toby says.

" **But last time I went till the final and this time I'm out due to favoritism."** Dynamis says.

" **What favoritism?"** Tithi says.

" **Just because Toby and I ate Yu's ice cream Tithi is cheating to take revenge for Yu's sake as she wants to impress her boyfriend."** Dynamis says.

Tithi gets pink and says **"Don't you dare tell this to Yu. I'm gonna kill you."**

" **I'll tell him."** Toby says.

" **Ok ok I'll let you pass. Just keep it a secret."** Tithi says.

" **There is a change of plans. Both Toby and Dynamis are advancing to the next round."** Tithi says.

" **Yeahhhhhhhh Die die advanced."** Yu says.

" **Whatttttttttttttttt you were here?"** Toby says.

" **Did you hear our conversation?"** Tithi says.

" **No I was busy talking to my girlfriend."** Yu says.

" **Whatttttttttttttt?"** Tithi becomes angry and says **"Now I don't care if you guys tell him or not. You're out."**

" **The next match is between Gingka and Tsubasa."** Tithi says.

" **There will be a special guest chef and Madoka will be the one cheering them."** Tithi says.

* * *

 **Please read and review. Give me suggestions that what should be the next challenge.**


End file.
